Guide:Writing a pitch
The Writing pitch guide is intended to assist new users in creating original material for this wiki. Once the pitch is made, it must be approved via community consensus. Pitches are only required when you are creating articles for the first time. Once one of your pitches have been approved, you will be allowed to create as many articles as you wish. Below are two important forums when it comes to content creation: *Board:Pitches - Post your pitch here. This forum is reserved for new users who have yet to create any articles. *Board:Planning - If you've already had your first pitch approved and you need to discuss your idea with other community members, do so here. Guidelines A writing pitch should include a clear, detailed summary of the proposed idea. The pitch should include an overview of the idea as well as how one plans to use it on the wiki, whether it will be incorporated into the major story arcs, or be something standalone. Preferably, creations should be set in the universe of Omni 01. While considered the main universe, it is diverse enough to allow for many users to continue building it. There are literally billions of stars and galaxies to choose from. When choosing a location for your creation, it is best to choose a galaxy/area that also exists in the real world to get a sense of distance and scale. Should you choose a galaxy with several established species there, it may be wise to converse with the other users who have created content there. The community is willing to read a pitch no matter how long it is, so do not feel constrained at all. It is best to have a long pitch over a short one so that all loose ends are tied up. Before creating your article/species set in a specific area, be sure that you are well-versed in the lore of the particular area either through reading some of the articles or by asking other users. This is to make sure there are no contradictions to established events. Lastly, be sure to read over the cliche guide just to be sure that your idea is fresh. Pitch approval process After writing and posting your pitch, other users of the community will review it and give feedback. If necessary, make any changes to improve your pitch's quality. Because this is a consensus decision, no set amount of votes are needed for a pitch to be approved, but in the event of a split opinion, the admins will serve as tie breakers. Once your pitch's quality has been refined, the next step is to integrate it into the universe. From here, you may either choose to make your creation a standalone story or a tandem which involves multiple user creations. During this process, your pitch will be checked for possible lore contradictions so that it can finally be integrated into the continuity. Example pitch "I had an idea for a species native to a low gravity world with a thick atmosphere. This world is actually a moon which orbits a gas giant - the second planet from a class K star. The atmospheric pressure is so high, humans could not survive on it, but here can be found large floating creatures such as giant blimp whales. The gas giant and its moon can be found in the Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy. The sapient species is a race of octopus-like creatures with gas bag heads. Rather than walking, they float. Their large brain and many arms allow them to manipulate a variety of tools, which allowed them to advance rather quickly in technology. Their society is a strict autocratic dictatorship. Using superior military tactics, the tyrant leader managed to unite the world under an iron fist in a brutal society where civilians obey the law through fear. As a result, their society is dedicated to expansion and conquest. One reason why their conquest was so successful was that they relocated people in family groups throughout their empire effectively removing ties to their original homeland. These gas bags worship a technology god, spirits said to inhabit all the gadgets every constructed. They believe that the more technology they use, the greater spirituality they will achieve. These gas bags are still rather early in the space exploration phase. They have only colonized three systems, and they travel from system to system via antimatter rockets. They make use of particle weapons to melt a ship's outer hull, then proceed to finish it off with standard kinetic weaponry. On the ground, they still use gunpowder weapons, albeit a great degree more advanced than modern technology. Because this species has yet to achieve FTL, it still takes years for them to travel between systems. Like the events of the American Revolution, the sluggish communication motivated some colonies to fight for independence due to the tyrant's draconian laws. So far, this gas bag civil war story will be standalone and self-contained. It will be an arc consisting of a trilogy of stories: the first one about a soldier from the homeworld that gets stationed on one of the colonies, the second about the resistance movement, and the third about the repercussions of establishing an independent colony." Category:Guides